


The Time You Broke My Gate And Then A Few Of My Bones

by CoffeesForFuckers



Series: Baby-Blues and Wide-Eyed Browns [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Peterick - Fandom
Genre: AU, Accident, Beware, Broken Bones, Caution, Comfort, Commoner!Patrick, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Happy, Hot, Hurt, Love, M/M, Peterick, READ BABY-BLUES FIRST!!!, Rain, Random - Freeform, Sad, Series, Summer, Sweet, This probably sucks, baby-blues, forbiddon love, rich people stuff, rich!Pete, second part, slippery when wet, this is gay, very gay, writers block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: The time that it got so hot that Patrick had Pete pour water on the electric gate lock and caused it to break. This is also the time that Pete slipped off the stone wall and got a little hurt.Just saying, read Baby-Blues first.





	The Time You Broke My Gate And Then A Few Of My Bones

It's the middle of May and the sun is already so hot that I could swear I was melting.

Patrick hated it just ad much as me. He'd grown his hair out over the fall and winter and right now I could tell he was regretting that.

“Pete, I'm dying.” He says, both of us sprawled out in the grass outside my house that we stupidly locked ourselves out of while the rest of my family were out doing something that neither of us wished to be a part of. 

I'd gotten much better with doing all the annoying rich people stuff though, as long as Patrick was involved that is.

“I should've taught Hemmy how to unlock doors.” I pant. I could barely catch my breath just laying here. 

“Agreed.” Patrick’s head falls to look at me.

“Hey, your house  _ must _ have air conditioning right?” I ask, looking over into his blue eyes.

“Yeah! It does! Why didn't I think of that? What the hell?” He sits up and as do I. 

We get up after a bit and go over to the gate. My family got a new one after a break in destroyed the other one, now it had a bunch of buttons and codes and shit that I didn't know how to work.

“It's not doing anything.” I frown after hitting a bunch of the buttons and nothing happened.

Patrick places a hand on the top of it and jerks back, “It's so hot! Maybe it's overheated?” Patrick offers, “Pour water on it or something to cool it down?” He says as more of a question than a statement.

“Won't that break it?” I speak skeptically and Patrick just gives me a shrug in reply, “You sure are helpful.” I grunt and make my way to the lake. I find a mug on the table out back and I rinse it in the water a bit before taking it to the gate mechanism and pouring the water on it. 

It makes a weird sound and starts to smoke, the screen going blank and messing up. I turn to Patrick who has a sheepish half-smile on his face.

“Sorry?” He gives and I sigh.

“Aren't you supposed to be smart or something?” I sigh.

“So are you but, you're not.” Patrick retorts.

“Why am I in love with you again?” I huff, pulling out my phone to inform my mother that they probably won't be able to get in.

“I don't know why you love me,  you just do.” He grabs my hand and pulls me towards the tire swing.

We hop the gate and make our way to air conditioning.

“What are you boys doing here? I thought Patrick was staying with you while your parents went away for the day?” Mom is taken off guard by Patrick and I coming over.

“We got locked out and broke the gate.” I glare at Patrick for the last part of that sentence. 

Mom chuckles, “How did you manage to do either of those things?”

“I locked the doors to the house when we went out on the boat because I’m paranoid and well… The keys…  _ Fell…  _ into the lake.” I hum, glancing at Patrick as our faces turn red from my explanation, “And then  _ Patrick _ suggested we pour water on the gates controls to make it  _ cool down _ … It didn’t work.”

“Hey! I was trying to help! You’re the  _ genius _ that actually poured the water on it!” He slams his shoulder onto me and I stumble.

“I’m blaming you because you’re supposed to be smarter than me.” I reply.

“You got a personal tutor and you’re dumber than me!” He tosses his hands in the air, “Go sit outside as punishment for being an asshole.” He points at the door and I shake my head. By this point mom went back to rearranging the kitchen cabinets.

“You wouldn’t want to make me do that.” I speak in a smooth voice going to put my arms around his waist. He evades my advances towards him and shakes his head.

“Outside.” He crosses his arms.

“I swear, I’ll start crying, right here, right now, Patrick.” I warn and he laughs at me.

“Do it, I dare you.” He grins and I begin to pout.

“Baby…” I whine, “I thought you loved me.” I whimper and he huffs.

“Shut up you idiot.” He grabs my hands and I smirk, knowing that I’ve won. I take this window of opportunity to snake my arms around him and he groans, acting as though he doesn’t like it, but I know that he does.

I lean down to kiss his jawline and he tips his head back a bit to allow me. I love him, man, I love him.

“Hey! No sex while mom's around!” Mom yells at us from the kitchen where she can clearly see everything.

I stop moving and giggle a bit before pulling away from Patrick, “Sorry, mom.” I smile at her innocently, “It's just kissing.”

“We got the other out of the way on the boat…” I hear Patrick scoff under his breath and I turn red, elbowing him.

“Well, Kevin was created through some  _ ‘just kissing’  _ too.” She doesn’t even look at us this time.

Patrick fake gags, “Mom! Gross! Stop!” Patrick shouts and I’m left confused.

“Kevin?” I ask.

“He’s my brother, he was ten by the time I was born because my mom did the bad when she was only  _ sixteen _ ! My dad loved her and stayed and then I was born.” He grins.

“Oh, makes sense.” I nod and press another kiss to his mouth, “Good thing neither of us are girls then huh?” I tease and mom snorts.

Patrick takes my hand and starts to pull me to the hall, “Don’t even think about it, Patrick!” His mother calls.

“Come on! We’re not  _ actually  _ going to have sex! Not when you’re home especially!” Patrick whines.

“Patrick Martin Stump!” Mom shouts and I start to giggle.

“You’re in trouble, babe.” I titter at him and he groans, stepping into the kitchen.

“Mom, do you really think we’re going to be having loud, kinky, gay sex while you’re standing not even twenty feet from my room?” I hear him say and I die of laugher, choking and falling against the wall.

“Just go.” She laughs, rolling her eyes, “If I hear any of those fowl sounds then Pete has to go home.” She points at him and he bounds back out and grabs my hand, pulling me to his room.

I toss myself onto Patrick’s bed as he sets up his PS4 and TV to watch movies on it, “It’s  _ so  _ cold, come cuddle me.” I whine and hold my arms out towards him.

“You complain too much.” He smiles at me as he falls on top of me. I press my face into the crook of his neck, biting at his skin. Patrick bites his lip with pleasure as he flicks through the movies on Netflix. He lets out a soft moan and tips his head to the side so that my face was forced away, “Stop that.” He mutters as he turns on the movie ‘ _ The Loft _ ’.

“No.” I start sucking at the skin on his shoulder which was warm from the slight burn he’d gotten there.

“Ow! Don’t touch there.” He grumbles, pushing me off.

“Pay attention to me!” I whine like a small child.

“I wanna watch movies with you.” He glances back at me.

“Patty…” I whimper and pout, “I wanna touch you all over and stuff.”

“Pete, not with my mom in the house!” He elbows me and I shove him back, almost pushing him off the bed by accident.

“Whoops.” I giggle as I hold him so he doesn’t fall, “And I don’t mean putting things in holes, I mean like, kissing, groaping and stuff.” I hum as I push my mouth to the back of his neck.

“Pete…” He groans and I know I’ve won.

“Please baby.” I move to just below his ear and he moans..

“But… Pete… I-... Fuck it.” He flips on top of me and grabs my face. One leg is pressed between mine as he begins kissing me, hard. He leans up, he’s far from my body, somewhat straddling me while on his knees, leaned down to catch my lips. His leg pushes upward and rubs against my crotch.

I can’t help but to moan at the feeling, even after everything it’s hard to believe it’s all real and that Baby-Blues has a name, a name just as beautiful and amazing as him, I can’t believe that I’m dating him or that he had his mouth on mine and his leg was getting to fifth base with me. 

He’s such a beautiful human.

I move one hand from his lower back downward to squeeze his ass. He jumped and his mouth was removes from mine for a moment, just long enough for him to smirk at me and then he was back to kissing my face all over.

|||

The gate seemed to be broken beyond fixing and now my family needed to get a new one. They didn’t mind because of how much that one sucked anyway.

In the meantime we had to go around the longway or go my favorite way and jump the gate. 

It had been downpouring for days now, the grounds were practically flooded around the entire area. Lots of the families had retreated to their other vacation homes until the rain had stopped.

Us on the other hand, we didn’t mind staying inside much. Everybody was much more mellow since Patrick and mom entered our lives.

I was bored of my own house so I texted Patrick to meet me outside his house and we should go on a drive. He agreed, sick of being inside as well. After spending close to a week staring of the walls and eating, you run out of things to do.

Patrick had spent a lot of his time at my house, fucking around with all the music stuff, which I secretly recorded and was now mixing in my spare time.

“Going for a drive with Patrick, be home later!” I call as I get to the back door.

“Don’t you drag any mud in here when you do, I swear I’ll kill you this time.” Mother warns as she waves a finger at me.

“I won’t I swear!” I chuckle as I toss open the sliding door and hurry out, slamming it behind me.

I jump up onto the tire swing and pull myself onto the wall, dashing down it, as always. I near the end and get ready to jump off, though, my feet are swept out from under me, I fumble to catch myself but before I can even realize, I hit the ground and a puddle splashes over me and a wave of pain runs through me as I shout out in pain.

“Pete!” I hear Patrick gasp loudly as he dashes over to me, water sloshing under each step he took.

“I think I broke my everything…” I choke, writhing in pain and too afraid to move, knowing the pain would get so bad I wouldn’t be able to handle it.

Patrick tells me to wait a second as he dashes into the house. He comes out with one of those plastic rain poncho things and mom who already called for an ambulance.

“Please don’t tell them how I did this.” I groan and Patrick laughs, sitting down on the sidewalk beside me to comfort me.

“You moron, is that all you’re worried about?” He laughs.

“How  _ did  _ this happen, Pete?” Mom crosses her arms.

“I slipped.” I mumble.

“He went to jump off that wall, like he normally does and he slipped and fell.” Patrick elaborates and mom shakes her head.

“I don’t want to say you’re an idiot, Pete… But you… Kind of are…” Mom chuckles as sirens sound in the distance.

“Thank god…” I breathe. The pain was almost unbearable. I say ‘ _ almost’  _ because Patrick was here and I always was okay if he was here.

|||

I was stuck on the couch with a broken knee and dislocated shoulder. I also had a concussion from how hard I hit my head on the concrete.

It’s stopped raining.

Still, I was pretty miserable. I was probably going to be stuck in this cast for most of the summer.

“Pete!” I hear my name called as Patrick dances into the room which earns him a sharp glare. He holds his arms out to me, a bouquet of flowers in his hand, “I’m sorry about your arm and leg… And head.” He speaks and I catch his eyes, I know he thinks it’s his fault.

“Put the flowers down and get over here you moron.” I hold an arm out towards him and he ignores it, settin the flowers on the table and sitting on the end of it. I sigh as I touch his thigh, “Baby, you’re not going to hurt me, come here.” I say and he shakes his head.

“No, you’re all banged up. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He doesn’t look at me.

“Patrick.” I huff.

“What?” He mutters in reply.

“This isn’t your fault.” I speak and he’s taken aback by my statement, “Stop blaming yourself for everything.” My voice is harsh but my words need to be slammed into his head.

“I blame myself because you were coming to see me.” He sighs as he stares off somewhere that isn’t at me.

“So what?” I go to sit up straighter and my breath catches from the pain in my shoulder.

“So everything, Pete.” He grumbles, “You got hurt because you were coming to see me.” He says again.

“So, if I hadn’t gotten hurt and you were driving us somewhere and we got in an accident and you died or something, it would be my fault for suggesting it?” I watch him and he stiffens a bit.

“No, I was driving, that’s different Pete.” He stands up and begins pacing.

“How is it any different at all? In both cases one had no involvement in the other’s injuries.” I raise my brows.

“I-... Shut up!” He tosses his hands in the air, frustrated obviously.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” He looks at me and frowns as he sits back on the table, “Come here.” I reach out to him again.

“You’re hurt.” He murmurs.

“And I need to be comforted.” 

He stares at me for a bit, it’s obvious that he doesn’t want to sit with me because he feels he’d hurt me more than I already was. I honestly had taken so many painkillers that I wouldn’t even notice.

“Patrick, I’ve had to sleep on the couch for the past week because I can’t get up to my room. The most comfortable thing on the planet would be having you lay with me.” 

That convinced him it seemed as he gently climbed onto the couch with me. He got me so I was mostly on top of him, turning the tv on.

We put on Toy Story, it was something we both agreed on really. Most movies we dd

“Ew.” Patrick shakes his head and kisses my mouth. I pull away teasingly.

“Miss me with that gay shit.” I smile and he kisses me again.

I bring my hand to his cheek and squeeze it in my fingers, “You're so perfect. God, I love you my baby-blues.”


End file.
